Das Symbol II
by EirienGER
Summary: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu "Das Symbol" und findet zeitlich in Staffel 1, kurz vor der Folge "Der Wunder-Colt" statt.


Das Symbol - Teil 2

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Sam von einem Handyklingeln aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Er hatte gerade von einem wunderschönen Fleckchen am Strand geträumt...  
"Oh nein!", flüsterte er leise und rieb sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen. Er wäre gerne wenigstens ein Mal in diesem tollen türkisefarbenen Meer geschwommen...  
Das Handy klingelte unnachgiebig weiter und so langsam ging Sam das Ding auf die Nerven.  
Sein Bruder Dean, der direkt neben ihn in seinem Bett lag, rührte sich nicht - dabei war es sein Handy, das in diesem Moment so einen Lärm verbreitete und direkt auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Kopf lag.  
"Dean!", sagte Sam genervt.  
Nichts - Dean schlief seelenruhig weiter.  
Sam seufzte und nahm das Handy vom Nachttisch. Er blickte auf das Display, doch die Nummer wurde nicht angezeigt. Er nahm ab.  
"Hallo?", fragte eine Stimme.  
"Wer ist denn da?", fragte er verschlafen.  
"Sam, bist Du das?", die Stimme klang gehetzt.  
"Wer will das wissen?"  
"Ich bin es, Lucy."  
Sam setzte sich auf. Unbewusst legte er eine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper, an die Stelle, wo das Symbol gewesen war. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. War der Dämon etwa wieder aufgetaucht?  
"Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er eine Antwort bekam. Lucy flüsterte jetzt nur noch.  
"Ich glaube, ich brauche eure Hilfe. Wie schnell könnt ihr in Boston sein?"

*

*

"Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte Dean, während er sich ein Shirt anzog.  
Sam warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
"Was?", fragte Dean und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Du schläfst in letzter Zeit wie ein Stein! Ich glaube, nicht mal ein Erdbeben könnte Dich aufwecken!"  
"Ich bin eben müde, Mann! Aber wenn jemand auf meinem Telefon anruft und es auch noch jemand ist, den ich kenne, dann weck mich gefälligst!"  
"Jetzt krieg Dich mal wieder ein, okay? Außerdem kenne ich sie ja wohl ebenso. Oder ist sie Deine ganz persönliche kleine Freundin?"  
Jetzt erntete Sam einen vernichtenden Blick.  
"Okay...", sagte Dean dann. "noch mal von vorne. Lucy und Seth sind gerade in Boston, wo sie einem weiteren Dämon auf der Spur sind - diesem Wunderkind aus Chicago, von dem sie uns erzählt hat. Und sie vermutet, dass er uns zu diesem Mistkerl führen könnte, der Dich in seine Finger kriegen wollte?"  
"Das hat sie gesagt." Sam begann, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen.  
"Und sie klang, als ob sie vor etwas davon laufen würde?"  
"Darüber hat sie nichts gesagt, ich glaube sie hatte es ziemlich eilig und sie hat gleich wieder aufgelegt."  
"Und Du hast nicht mal ihre Nummer?"  
"Ich habe eine Adresse!"  
"Ja, das ist alles, was wir die nächsten 6 Stunden haben werden, weil es nämlich ein verdammt weiter Weg nach Boston ist.", antwortete Dean, während er ins Bad lief.  
Sam seufzte und stopfte ein getragenes T-Shirt in seine Reisetasche. Dean war vor seinem ersten Kaffee manchmal ein echter Morgenmuffel.  
"Holst Du uns jetzt einen Kaffee oder was?" - kam dann prompt die genervte Frage seines Bruders aus dem Badezimmer.  
Sam atmete tief durch, nahm seine Jacke und verließ das Motelzimmer, um Dean seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen - und um ihm selbst das Leben etwas angenehmer zu machen.

*

*

3 Stunden später saßen die beiden im Impala und Deans Laune besserte sich zu Sams Glück mit jeder Meile, die sie näher an Bosten heran brachte.  
"Was, wenn Dich dieser Kerl wieder in seinem ´Team´ haben will?", fragte Dean.  
"Dann hätte er mich längst gefunden. Außerdem weiß er jetzt, dass wir uns wehren können. Er wird es hoffentlich nicht wagen."  
"Nein, weil ich ihm dann den Arsch aufreiße!"  
Sam grinste kurz. Dann blickte er aus dem Fenster und wurde wieder ernst.  
"Kommt es Dir aber nicht komisch vor, dass sie sich erst jetzt meldet?", fragte er dann.  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie schien bisher wohl ganz gut klar zu kommen."  
"Sie hat wochenlang nichts von sich hören lassen. Was ist mit ihrem Bruder? Hat er ihr denn gar nichts gesagt das uns interessieren könnte? Er muss sich doch an etwas erinnern. Ich meine, er war schließlich ein Jahr lang besessen. Du hast recht, wir haben nur diese Adresse. Was, wenn sie erpresst wird? Sie hat uns wirklich nicht viele Informationen gegeben..."  
"Das finden wir alles heraus, wenn wir dort sind.", antwortete Dean und drückte das Gaspedal noch etwas weiter herunter.  
Sam sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ihm gefiel das Ganze nicht...

*

*

Als sie endlich die Adresse erreichten, ein Motel in dem Lucy wohnte, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Sie stiegen aus dem Wagen und klopften an die Tür des Zimmers, welches sie Sam am Telefon mitgeteilt hatte.  
Es kam keine Antwort.  
"Sie sagte doch, sie wäre da, oder?", fragte Dean.  
"Sie wollte hier auf uns warten, ja.", sagte Sam.  
Dean lauschte.  
"Ich höre nichts... "  
Dean klopfte erneut, dieses Mal etwas lauter. Doch drinnen regte sich nichts.  
"Lass mich mal.", Sam sah sich um, griff in seine Jackentasche und zog einen Dietrich heraus. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er das Schloß geöffnet und die beiden traten ein.  
Drinnen zogen sie ihre Waffen und sahen sich aufmerksam um. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, sämtliche Vorhänge waren zugezogen.  
Aus dem Badezimmer hörten sie Wasser laufen.  
Dean ging zur Tür. Er klopfte, es antwortete jedoch erneut niemand. Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete einen Spalt.  
"Hallo?"  
Er öffnete die Tür nun ganz, damit er das gesamte Badezimmer einsehen konnte. Es war ein schmaler Raum ohne Fenster. Vor sich sah er eine Badewanne und ein Waschbecken. Als er eintrat, bemerkte er hinter der Tür eine Duschkabine. Das Wasser war aufgedreht und er entdeckte Lucy, am Boden sitzend, ihre Kleidung vollkommen durchnässt. Sie schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken, ihre Augen waren geschlossen.  
Er steckte die Waffe weg und kniete sich vor die Dusche.  
"Lucy?" - sie war bewusstlos.  
Er betrachtete sie nun etwas genauer und sah, dass ihre Hose und ihr T-Shirt mit Blut beschmiert waren. Das Wasser hatte zwar schon einiges herausgewaschen, es war jedoch noch deutlich zu erkennen.  
Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn, doch sie reagierte noch immer nicht. Das Wasser war eiskalt und er griff nach oben und drehte es etwas wärmer.  
Sam war inzwischen ebenfalls ins Zimmer gekommen und blickte Dean erschrocken an.  
"Ist sie verletzt?", fragte er.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht..."  
Er wartete einen Moment, bis das Wasser warm genug war. Als sie sich immer noch nicht rührte beschloss er, sie erst einmal aus dem Bad zu schaffen.  
Er drehte das Wasser ab und zog sie vorsichtig aus der Kabine.  
"Warte.", sagte Sam und half ihm. Gemeinsam brachten sie sie zu einem der beiden Betten. Sie legten sie hinein und deckten sie zu.  
"Was war hier wohl los?", fragte Sam, doch er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Was immer geschehen war, sie mussten warten, bis Lucy es ihnen selbst erzählte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch dann begann Lucy, wieder zu sich zu kommen. Sam saß bereits neben dem Bett und Dean trat sofort näher heran.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte sich benommen um. Dann entdeckte sie die beiden an ihrem Bett und im nächsten Moment schien sie sich der Dinge wieder bewusst zu werden, die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie blutverschmiert auf dem Boden der Dusche gesessen hatte. Sie brach ihn Tränen aus.  
"Was ist los?", fragte Sam vorsichtig. "Was ist passiert?"  
Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, doch dann versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen.  
"Seth...", sagte mit sie mit zitternder Stimme. "er ist tot."  
Dean und Sam blickten sich an und waren einen Augenblick sprachlos.  
"Heute Nacht bin ich ihm gefolgt...", erzählte Lucy nun stockend und mit tränenerstickter Stimme weiter. "Er war so komisch die letzten Tage, darum habe ich euch angerufen... und dann später... dann ging er in dieses Gebäude... aber sie hatten schon auf ihn gewartet... sie haben ihn einfach nur...", sie stockte.  
"Schon gut.", Sam nahm sie in seine Arme.  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.", flüsterte Dean und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. In welche Sache waren sie nun schon wieder hinein geraten?

Eine Weile später hatte Lucy sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie ihnen genauer erzählen konnte, was passiert war.  
Sie erzählte, dass sich ihr Bruder seit einigen Tagen immer mehr von ihr isolierte. Nachts hatten ihn schreckliche Albträume geplagt, er verhielt sich abweisend zu ihr. In dieser Nacht hatte er sich, ohne vorher ein Wort zu sagen, aus dem Motel geschlichen und war zu einem alten Abrissgebäude gelaufen. Lucy war ihm in das Gebäude gefolgt, das war der Moment gewesen, als sie die Beiden angerufen hatte.  
"Und Du glaubst, dass dieser Dämon ihn dorthin gelockt hat?", fragte Dean.  
"Ich weiß es nicht... vielleicht haben sie noch eine Art Macht auf ihn ausgeübt, weil er besessen war? Vielleicht sind wir ihnen zu nahe gekommen und sie wollten ihn beseitigen.", sie kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen.  
"Warum hast Du uns nicht angerufen?"  
"Ich habe mein Handy in dem Haus verloren...", sagte sie. "Ich war so durcheinander. Ich habe beobachtet, was sie ihm angetan haben. Es waren so viele, ich konnte nichts tun...", sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen weg.  
"Wie viele waren es?", fragte Sam.  
Lucy überlegte kurz. "Sechs oder sieben."  
Sam warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu.  
"Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie sofort - und ließen ihn einfach so da liegen.", erzählte Lucy weiter. "Ich bin zu ihm hin gelaufen und hatte gehofft, dass er noch lebt, aber..."  
"Es war zu spät.", beendete Sam den Satz.

*

*

Einige Zeit später saßen Sam und Dean in ihrem eigenen Motelzimmer, nachdem Lucy beschlossen hatte, dass sie sich umziehen und etwas allein sein wollte.  
"Was glaubst Du, kommt sie drüber hinweg?", fragte Sam.  
Dean sah aus dem Fenster, es wurde langsam dunkel.  
"Ich denke schon. So wie ich sie einschätze, wird sie die Kerle finden und fertig machen wollen."  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht... zu sehen, wie sein eigener Bruder umgebracht wird."  
Dean drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Einen Moment dachte Sam, er würde etwas sagen, doch dann drehte sich Dean wieder weg und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment.  
"Wenn das Ding wieder hinter Dir her ist, dann machen wir es dieses Mal richtig, Sam.", sagte Dean dann.  
"Und wie willst Du das machen?"  
"Wir wissen, dass Salz ihn abhält - wir müssen etwas finden, wie wir ihn erneut in einen Salzkreis oder in eine ähnliche Falle hinein locken können. Und dann treiben wir ihn aus. Dann ist endgültig Schluss mit dem Bastard."  
Sam wusste, was gerade in Dean vorging, doch er glaubte insgeheim nicht, dass sie überhaupt an den Dämon heran kommen würden - Lucy hatte von sechs oder sieben Leuten gesprochen, die ihren Bruder getötet hatten. An denen würden sie zuerst vorbei kommen müssen. Doch er beschloss, dieses Mal seinen Mund zu halten und keine Diskussion anzufangen.  
"Ich geh mal rüber und seh nach ihr.", sagte Dean dann und ging zur Tür. "Morgen früh gehen wir in dieses Abrisshaus und sehen uns ihren Bruder an."  
"Warum gehen wir nicht heute Nacht?", fragte Sam. "Warum warten?"  
"Weil es bald dunkel wird.", antwortete Dean ernst. "Und wenn der Kerl hier ist, werden wir nur am Tag da raus gehen. Du weißt, was letztes Mal passiert ist."  
Sam blickte nach draußen, die Sonne ging langsam unter.  
"Streu Salz vor die Fenster und Türen.", sagte Dean und öffnete die Tür, um zu Lucy hinüber zu gehen.

Lucy versuchte die schrecklichen Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Immer wieder versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen. Sie war so traurig - aber auch wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie so ein Weichei war. Wütend, weil sie nichts getan hatte, um ihm zu helfen. Wütend, auf die Emotionen, die sie im Moment kontrollierten.  
Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel - sie sah aus wie einer der Geister, die sie sonst abknallte. Blass, rote Augen, leerer Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
"Du wirst diesen Kerl fertig machen!", sagte sie zu sich selbst, doch schon wieder standen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Hastig wischte sie sie weg und ging aus dem Bad.  
Sie lief hinüber zu ihrem Bett, zog ihre Tasche darunter hervor und begann, einige Sachen zusammen zu suchen.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
Sie schreckte auf, lief hinüber zum Fenster neben der Tür und sah nach, wer es war.  
"Ich bin es, Dean.", hörte sie dann von draußen.  
Sie öffnete.  
"Hey, wie geht´s Dir?", fragte er und kam herein.  
"Ich bin okay.", antwortete sie und ging wieder zu ihrem Bett. Mit dem Fuß schob sie die Tasche wieder darunter.

Dean hatte bemerkt, dass Lucy versuchte, etwas vor ihm zu verheimlichen und es schien ihm, als wäre sie gar nicht ´okay´ - sie hatte diesen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der ihm auch damals schon im Krankenhaus aufgefallen war, als sie ihm von ihrem Bruder erzählt hatte und behauptet hatte, sie würde ihn töten, wenn es nötig war.  
"Du wolltest doch nicht gerade abhauen, oder?", fragte er.  
"Wie kommst Du denn darauf? Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich packen?", gab sie zurück.  
Er kam etwas näher und warf einen Blick auf den Boden neben ihrem Bett. Dort lagen eine Landkarte und etwas Bargeld, den Rest hatte sie wieder unter dem Bett verschwinden lassen.  
"Ja, sieht irgendwie so aus."  
Sie starrte ihn trotzig an und schwieg.  
"Ich bitte Dich! Sam und ich sind hier um Dir zu helfen!", sagte Dean.  
Lucy fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ihr solltet euch vielleicht besser nicht einmischen. Denk an Sam."  
"Was? Du hast uns angerufen!", fuhr Dean sie an, bedauerte aber sofort seinen harten Tonfall. "Hör mal, Du bist im Moment durcheinander.", sagte er etwas sanfter. "Ich weiß, wie Du dich fühlst, aber -"  
"Dean, ich kann das im Moment nicht brauchen! Danke, aber -"  
"Du kannst das im Moment nicht brauchen? Wenn Du jetzt da raus gehst, wo willst Du hin? Du weißt noch nicht mal, wo sie hin gegangen sind, nachdem sie Deinen Bruder haben einfach da liegen lassen!"  
"Halt den Mund!", rief sie und er konnte sehen, wie sehr sie kämpfte, um nicht schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.  
"Lass Dir von uns helfen, okay?"  
Sie atmete durch und starrte ihn wieder einige Sekunden lang an.  
"Na schön.", sagte sie dann. "Dann gehen wir jetzt und holen Seth von da weg."  
"Das machen Sam und ich gleich morgen früh."  
"Ich kann nicht warten.", antwortete sie und lief in Richtung Tür.  
Dean versperrte ihr den Weg. "Du kannst warten."  
Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, er konnte nur ahnen, was sie ihm in diesem Moment gerne angetan hätte.  
"Bitte.", sagte der dann. "Wir gehen jetzt rüber zu Sam und überlegen, was wir morgen tun können. Okay?"  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte sie.  
"Na also.", er öffnete die Tür und folgte ihr nach draußen.

Etwas später hatten sie Lucy dazu überredet, bei ihnen im Zimmer zu bleiben. Sam hatte die Fenster und Türen mit Salz versehen und nun warteten sie, bis die Sonne wieder auf ging.  
"Sie ist endlich eingeschlafen.", sagte Sam und ging leise zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem Dean saß. Er nahm auf dem zweiten Stuhl platz. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, sie ist ganz schön durcheinander."  
"Sie ist agressiv und unberechenbar.", antwortete Dean. "Sie wird uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
"Was meinst Du damit, Mann?"  
"Ich meine damit, dass wir sie unbedingt im Auge behalten müssen. Ich glaube, es wäre ihr im Moment egal draufzugehen."  
Sam sah ihn an. "Jetzt weißt Du mal, was ich immer mit Dir aushalten muss."  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."  
"Oh doch!"  
"Geh schlafen!", gab Dean zurück. "Los, mach schon. Ich bewache die Tür."  
Sam konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken während er zu seinem Bett hinüber ging.

*

Sam träumte wieder von diesem unglaublich schönen Strand...  
Dieses Mal würde er im Meer schwimmen gehen... Er lief auf die Wellen zu und trat in das warme Wasser. Es war so angenehm...  
Er ging einige Schritte weiter, das Ufer fiel nur seicht ab ab, das Wasser umspielte sanft seine Füße.  
"Dean sollte das hier sehen!", ging ihm durch den Kopf und er atmete tief durch. Irgendwann wollte er mal so richtig Urlaub mit ihm machen...  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie der Sand unter seinen Füßen lose wurde und er einsank. Er sah nach unten in das kristallklare Wasser und bemerkte, dass er bereits mit beiden Knöcheln im Sand steckte.  
Erschrocken wollte er einen Fuß heraus ziehen und einen Schritt zurück machen - doch es ging nicht, seine Füße steckten fest, wie in Beton!  
Er sank langsam immer tiefer und tiefer ein... jetzt steckte er schon bis zu den Knien im Sand. Er spürte, wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen. Angst stieg in ihm auf.  
Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch! Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch er schaffte es nicht, da er schon bis zu seinen Hüften eingesunken war. Aber hatte er da einen dunklen Schatten gesehen? Er war sich sicher, da stand jemand und beobachtete ihn!  
Das Wasser stieg langsam aber sicher bis zu seinem Hals, sein Herz raste wie wild.  
"Das ist nur ein Traum, Du musst aufwachen!", sagte er sich selbst im Geiste und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen - doch alles fühlte sich so real an!  
Als das Wasser seine Kehle erreicht hatte, war er bereits panisch und er versuchte, mit seinen Händen die Wellen von seinem Gesicht fern zu halten.  
"Wach auf! Wach endlich auf!", hämmerte es in seinen Gedanken.  
Plötzlich sah er etwas weiter vor sich. Jemanden, im tieferen Wasser!  
Nach Luft schnappend versuchte er zu erkennen, wer es war: Es war Dean!  
Er schien zu ertrinken, ruderte wild mit den Armen und streckte immer wieder eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
"Das ist nicht real!", sagte Sam nun laut, seine Stimme zitterte.  
Er konnte sehen, dass Dean immer wieder seinen Namen rief, doch alles um ihn herum war plötzlich stumm, kein Laut drang zu ihm. Das Einzige was er nun hörte, war sein eigenes, pochendes Herz und sein aufgeregtes Atmen.  
Dean verschwand plötzlich unter der Wasseroberfläche.  
"Nein! Dean!", rief Sam, so laut er konnte und seine Stimme hallte schrill durch die Stille. "Dean!"

*

*

Dean schreckte hoch - er war eingenickt und Sam schrie wie am Spieß!  
Er sprang vom Stuhl auf und sah sich um. Die Tür war noch geschlossen, die Fenster auch... Er sah hinüber zu Sams Bett. Lucy stand bereits daneben und sie starrte Sam erschrocken an.

Sein Bruder wälzte sich auf dem Bett hin und her, als würde er gerade einen echten Kampf führen. Er war vollkommen nass geschwitzt und er hörte nicht auf, Deans Namen immer und immer wieder zu rufen!  
"Tu doch was!", sagte Lucy.  
Dean beugte sich übers Bett und packte Sam an den Schultern. Vorsichtig begann er, ihn zu rütteln und seinen Namen zu rufen, doch Sam reagierte nicht.  
Langsam bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun - so einen heftigen Albtraum hatte Sam seit Wochen nicht mehr gehabt.  
"Sam!", rief er nun lauter und schüttelte ihn fester. "Wach auf!"  
Dann öffnete sein Bruder tatsächlich die Augen.  
Nach Atem ringend blickte er sich völlig verstört im Zimmer um, bevor sein Blick an Dean hängen blieb.  
Völlig unerwartet umarmte Sam ihn plötzlich und Dean stolperte nach vorne.  
"Mann, was ist denn los?", fragte er, während er Sams wild schlagendes Herz nun spürte.

Sam antwortete zunächst nicht, er war einfach froh, seinen Bruder zu sehen. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er ihn los und fuhr sich durch das nasse Haar. Sein Herz schlug so fest, dass es schmerzte.  
Dann sah er, dass Lucy ebenfalls neben dem Bett stand und es war ihm peinlich, dass er gerade so viele Gefühle gezeigt hatte.  
"Ich hatte gerade einen Albtraum, der war ziemlich real.", beantwortete er Deans Frage.  
"Das haben wir mitbekommen - Aber es war keine Vision, oder?", fragte Dean.  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Lucy. "In dem Traum? Was ist passiert?"  
Sam zögerte, dann sah er Dean an. "Du bist ertrunken.", sagte er, dann wischte er sich das Gesicht ab.  
"Muss ja wirklich ziemlich heftig gewesen sein...", gab Dean zurück und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Aber zum Glück bist Du jetzt wieder wach."  
Sam nickte. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden. Zuerst musste er sich beruhigen...  
"Ich gehe mal unter die Dusche.", sagte er und stieg aus dem Bett.

"Hat er das öfter?", fragte Lucy, während Sam im Bad war.  
"Manchmal. In letzter Zeit eigentlich nicht mehr so oft."  
"Seth hatte auch sehr schlimme Albträume..."  
"Wenn jemand ein Jahr lang von einem Dämon besessen war, ist das nicht verwunderlich.", antwortete Dean.  
Lucy nickte, in Gedanken verloren.  
"Hat er eigentlich je etwas darüber erzählt? Hat er etwas davon mitbekommen, was da vorgegangen ist?", fragte Dean.  
"Er hat gesagt, dass er sich an manches erinnert, an Gesprächsfetzen, Szenen, aber nicht an alles."  
"Hat er jemals davon gesprochen, was dieser Kerl mit Sam vor hatte?"  
Lucy sah ihn an. "Nein, er konnte sich an nichts Genaues erinnern. Ich habe ihn gefragt. Ich hätte euch angerufen wenn ich etwas erfahren hätte!"  
"Hey, so war das nicht gemeint."  
"Ist schon gut, Dean.", sagte sie. "Ich verstehe das. Ich würde die gleichen Fragen stellen und ich werde sie Dir auch gerne alle beantworten. Aber nicht heute. Nicht jetzt."  
Dean schwieg. Er war wohl nicht gerade der beste Trauerbegleiter. Schon gar nicht für jemanden wie Lucy.

Die restliche Nacht schlief niemand mehr von ihnen. Sam wollte nicht weiter über den Traum sprechen und Dean beschloss, ihm seine Ruhe zu lassen.  
Sie verbrachten die nächsten Stunden mehr oder weniger schweigend und warteten.  
Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang ging Dean nach draußen und holte für alle Kaffee. Danach wollten sie zu dem alten Haus fahren.  
Dean brannten tausend Fragen auf der Zunge und er wollte Lucy nicht aus den Augen lassen. Genauso wenig wie Sam, der ihm etwas zu still erschien... Verschwieg er ihm etwas?  
"Also, los geht´s." sagte er, nachdem er seinen Kaffee hinunter gekippt hatte.

An dem Haus angekommen folgten Sie Lucy zu dem Raum, in der ihr Bruder liegen sollte - doch er war leer!  
Sie starrte auf die Stelle am Boden wo er gelegen hatte. Nicht einmal ein Blutfleck war zu sehen.  
"Ich verstehe das nicht...", sagte sie. "Er war hier! Ich bin mir sicher!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen.  
"Sie haben ihn wahrscheinlich geholt.", sagte Sam und legte Lucy eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Dean blickte sich im Raum um. "Wo hattest Du Dich versteckt?"  
Sie zeigte in eine Ecke, wo sich alte Platten und Holzteile stapelten. "Da drüben."  
Er ging hinüber. "Die Kerle wussten, dass Du da warst. Das Versteck ist zu offensichtlich..."  
"Los, lasst uns hier abhauen. Wir werden hier nichts finden.", sagte Dean. "Sie wollten, dass Du das mit Deinem Bruder mit ansiehst."  
Lucy blickte ihn an. "Was?"  
"Ich weiß wie das klingt - aber ich glaube, die spielen gerade ein ganz krankes Spiel mit uns."

*

Zurück im Motel beschloss Dean, mit dem EMF-Detector die nähere Umgebung abzusuchen. Er wollte wissen, ob diese Dinger letzte Nacht in der Nähe gewesen waren.  
Sam saß mit Lucy im Zimmer. Sie war in keiner guten Verfassung.  
"Wie bist Du eigentlich gestern ins Motel zurück gekommen?", fragte Sam.  
Lucy dachte nach. "Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau... ich war so durcheinander..."  
"Ist schon okay..."  
"Sam?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich muss ihn beerdigen, verstehst Du? Ich kann ihn denen nicht überlassen.", sagte sie.  
Sam nickte. "Ich weiß."  
Lucy blickte zu Boden. "Glaubst Du, er ist noch hinter Dir her?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich spüre nichts. Keine Visionen."  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und ging zum Fenster.  
"Vielleicht heute Nacht...", sagte sie.  
Sam schwieg. Normalerweise hätte er erwidert, dass er kein Weltempfänger für dämonische Aktivitäten war, doch er verstand, wie sie sich fühlte.  
Sie hatten keine Anhaltspunkte, wo sie als nächstes suchen sollten. Keine Spuren. Nichts...

*

*

Nach einer Weile kam Dean zurück.  
"Niemand von denen war hier.", sagte er und setzte sich.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Sam.  
"Nichts.", antwortete Dean. "Wir warten."  
"Das ist nicht Dein Ernst.", sagte Lucy. "Wir können nicht hier rumsitzen und warten. Wer weiß, wohin diese Kerle in der Zwischenzeit verschwinden!"  
"Und wo sollen wir hin? Wie sollen wir ihnen folgen?", fragte Dean. "Wir haben 4 Möglichkeiten: Norden, Osten, Süden und Westen - für welche entscheidest Du Dich?"  
"Sei nicht so überheblich!", antwortete sie wütend und stand auf. "Wenn ihr nicht mitkommt, dann fahre ich alleine los und versuche mein Glück."  
"Du versuchst Dein Glück?", Dean lachte.  
"Dean!", mischte sich nun Sam ein.  
"Nein, Sam! Ich glaube, wir haben hier ein echtes Problem. Sie kriegt einfach nicht in ihren Kopf, dass wir zusammen bleiben müssen und einfach abwarten müssen, bis wir einen weiteren Hinweis bekommen!"  
"Sprich nicht über mich, als wäre ich nicht im Raum!", sagte Lucy während sie die Tür öffnete.  
Dean erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er lief hinüber zu Lucy, griff nach der Tür und schloss sie wieder.  
"Ich warne Dich!", sagte sie.  
"Ach, und was willst Du tun?", fragte Dean und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Lucy holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann blickte sie hinter ihn und sah, wie Sam plötzlich schwankte. Kurz darauf sackte er zusammen und landete auf dem Boden.  
Dean schoss herum.  
"Sam!"  
Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihm, ging in die Hocke und nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände.  
"Sam?" Er schüttelte ihn leicht, aber Sam rührte sich nicht.  
Lucy kniete sich neben Dean und fühlte nach Sams Puls.  
Er war da, ein kräftiger, schneller Pulsschlag.  
"Ich hole etwas kaltes Wasser!", sagte sie und lief schnell ins Bad.

Dean versuchte, Sam irgendwie wach zu bekommen. Er klopfte ihm leicht auf die Wange. Doch er reagierte nicht!  
Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Er war sich sicher, dass der Dämon für das hier verantwortlich war! War er hier in der Nähe? War er hier, um Sam zu holen?  
Lucy kam mit einem Glas Wasser und einem Handtuch zurück.  
"Sieh nach, ob die Salzlinien alle noch intakt sind!", sagte Dean.  
Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und schüttete Sam etwas Wasser ins Gesicht.  
Er zeigte keine Reaktion.

*

Sam blickte sich um - er befand sich schon wieder an diesem Strand! Aber war er nicht noch eben wach gewesen? Dean und Lucy hatten sich doch gestritten...  
Er trat einige Schritte zurück, weg vom Wasser.  
Was ging hier vor?  
Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch und er fuhr herum. Im Augenwinkel sah er einen Schatten im Dickicht verschwinden.  
"Das ist nicht real!", sagte er sich selbst und folgte dem Schatten.  
Nach ein paar Metern stand er mitten im Dschungel - er fühlte die heiße, schwüle Luft um ihn herum - aber das war ein Traum, wie konnte das sein? Es fühlte sich so real an wie beim letzten Mal!  
Er drehte sich um - wo war er eben noch einmal her gekommen? Wo war der Strand?

Erneut hörte er ein Geräusch. Jemand rannte weg. Sam folgte ihm. Wer immer mit ihm in diesem Traum steckte, es war derjenige, der ihn kontrollierte!  
Er kämpfte sich durch den dicht bewachsenen Wald. Plötzlich stand er auf einer Lichtung vor einer Felswand. Er sah sich um - hinter ihm war nur der Dschungel, vor ihm nichts, nur diese Wand, soweit er sehen konnte.  
Wo war dieser Kerl oder dieses Ding hin verschwunden?  
Dann entdeckte er etwas im Boden! Er ging näher heran. Es war eine Hand! Jemand war hier vergraben!  
Sam ging auf die Knie und begann, mit bloßen Händen im Schlamm zu wühlen. Er fühlte die nasse Erde zwischen seinen Fingern, sie war kalt und schleimig.  
"Das ist kein Traum...", dachte er in diesem Moment. "Das kann kein Traum sein!"  
Aber was war es dann?  
Nur Momente später stockte sein Atem! Er erkannte das Armband, das derjenige trug, der hier vergraben war - es war Deans Arm! Sein Armband!  
Sams Herz begann wie wild zu rasen und er grub schneller - immer schneller...

*

Dean spürte, wie er anfing zu zittern. Niemand würde seinem Bruder zu nahe kommen! Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und überlegte, was er tun sollte!  
"Komm schon, Dean!", flüsterte er, doch er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Sam lag noch immer leblos in seinen Armen und wurde von Minute zu Minute blasser.  
In diesem Moment klingelte Deans Mobiltelefon.  
Er und Lucy zuckten zusammen.  
Dean zog es aus seiner Jackentasche und nahm ab.  
"Hallo?"  
"Dean. Das letzte Mal hatten wir nicht wirklich das Vergnügen miteinander zu Reden.", hörte er eine männliche Stimme - er wusste sofort, dass es der Dämon war.  
"Woher hast Du diese Nummer?", fragte er.  
"Die Kleine hat uns ihr Handy hier gelassen - schon vergessen?"  
"Was soll das?"  
"Du hast sicher mitbekommen, dass es Deinem Bruder im Moment nicht besonders gut geht."  
Dean schwieg und blickte Sam an. Langsam bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.  
"Ich habe neuerdings einen sehr begabten jungen Mann in meinem Team.", sprach der Dämon weiter. "Er schafft es in die Träume eines jeden einzudringen, den ich schon einmal fast bekommen hatte."  
Dean schluckte. "Du wirst ihn nicht noch einmal in Deine Finger bekommen!", presste er hervor.  
Der Dämon lachte. "An Sam bin ich nicht mehr wirklich interessiert. Es ist nur nett, ein bißchen mit euch zu spielen. So, wie mit Seth - er ist irgendwann von ganz alleine zu mir gekommen."  
"Du kranker Bastard!", rief Dean. "Ich werde Dich umbringen!"  
"Ruhig Blut... wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sam an einem plötzlichen Herzinfarkt stirbt, oder? Das hört man immer wieder... selbst bei so jungen Menschen wie ihm.", sagte der Dämon ruhig.  
Dean konnte hören, wie sehr er es genoss, ihn so in der Hand zu haben.  
"Was willst Du?"  
"Es ist ganz leicht - bring mir das Mädchen."  
Deans Blick schoss hinauf zu Lucy, die gespannt neben ihm stand und wartete.  
"Was soll das? Wieso?"  
"Nun, das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis. Bring sie mir und Du hast mein Wort, dass Sam unverletzt wieder aufwacht."  
Dean starrte Lucy einige Sekunden an. "Wo soll ich hinkommen?", fragte er dann.  
"Dorthin, wo ihr auch heute Morgen schon gewesen seid - Du hast 30 Minuten."  
Dann legte der Dämon auf.

*

*

Lucy blickte Dean fragend an.  
"Was hat er gesagt?"  
"Er hat Sam unter Kontrolle.", antwortete er, während er das Handy weg steckte.  
"Und wo ist er? Wo sollen wir hin kommen?"  
Er zögerte einen Moment. Dann zog Sam vom Boden hoch und legte ihn vorsichtig auf sein Bett.  
Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen?  
"Er will, dass ich Dich zu ihm bringe. Wir haben 30 Minuten.", sagte er dann.  
"Was? Warum?"  
"Keine Ahnung! Sag Du es mir!"  
Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Du lügst.", antwortete er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Sie wich zurück.  
"Hier geht es nicht nur um Dich, sondern genauso um Sam!", sagte Dean. "Also rück´ raus mit der Sprache!"  
Lucy wich seinem Blick aus. "Da war etwas, vor etwa drei Wochen..." sagte sie zögernd.  
"Was?"  
"Seth und ich waren auf der Jagd - wir haben einen Geist gejagt. Einen bösen Geist, der sich in einem alten Krankenhausflügel herum trieb. Als wir die Knochen verbrannt haben, ist etwas Merkwürdiges passiert."  
"Und was?", hakte Dean nach.  
"Kurz bevor der Geist sich auflöste, griff er uns noch einmal an und ich fühlte etwas, nur für einige Sekunden... irgend etwas von ihm war in mir - aber es war sofort wieder verschwunden."  
"Geister machen so etwas nicht.", antwortete Dean.  
"Dann habe ich keine Ahnung!", sagte Lucy. "Lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Wir fahren hin und finden heraus, was er will!"  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst nicht mitkommen! Wir können ihm nicht geben, was er verlangt..."  
"Denk an Sam."  
"Was glaubst Du was ich mache? Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken!", antwortete er und seine Stimme zitterte. "Wenn Du weißt, was hier läuft, dann sag es mir!"  
Lucy fühlte mit ihm - Dean wollte immer nur das Beste für seinen Bruder. Und jetzt war er machtlos... aber wie sollte sie ihm helfen, wenn sie selbst nicht wusste, was der Dämon von ihr erwartete? Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre.  
"Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise. "Aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

"Okay," sagte Dean und zog seine Hand weg. "dann lass uns gehen."  
Er drehte sich um und begann, seine Tasche zu packen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren, durfte sich nicht von seinen Emotionen treiben lassen... Er versuchte, sich das Treffen mit dem Dämon auszumalen - Er war fest entschlossen - dieses Mal würde er diesen Bastard ein für alle mal fertig machen! Er musste alles mitnehmen: Silberkugeln, Weihwasser, Salz - alles, was ihm gerade einfiel. Er würde dieses Schwein töten - und alle, die bei ihm waren. Sam würde wieder aufachen und alles wäre vorbei...  
"Du bleibst immer hinter mir.", sagt er zu Lucy. "Und Du wirst die ganze Zeit Deine Waffe in der Hand behalten. Sobald Du etwas siehst, dann schießst Du. Du wirst nicht zögern, okay?"  
"Ich weiß wie man diesen Job macht.", antwortete sie.  
"Ja, aber hier geht es um verdammt viel!"  
"Ich weiß... "

Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und stiegen in den Impala. Dean blieb einen Moment lang sitzen ohne den Motor zu starten. Er sah noch einmal hinüber zur Tür ihres Motelzimmers.  
"Sam wird nichts passieren.", sagte Lucy.  
Dean antwortete nicht. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen würde...  
Er startete den Motor und sie fuhren los.  
Sie parkten den Wagen 2 Querstraßen von dem Abrisshaus entfernt und durchsuchten den Kofferraum noch einmal nach allem Brauchbaren.  
Dean griff sich den EMF-Detektor und dann machten sie sich vorsichtig und leise auf den Weg zum Eingang des Hauses.  
Noch zeigte der Detektor nichts an...  
Dean lauschte einige Sekunden ob er etwas im Innern hörte bevor er Lucy ein Zeichen gab und durch die Tür trat.  
Dann suchten sie sich eine dunkle Ecke. Sie waren früh - vielleicht würde der Dämon erst noch kommen und sie konnten das Überraschungsmoment für sich nutzen...

*

*

Einige Minuten später hörten sie ein Geräusch aus dem oberen Stockwerk.  
"Sie sind schon da!", flüsterte Lucy.  
Innerlich fluchte Dean - das hatte er schon fast erwartet. Er gab Lucy ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.  
Sie gingen so leise wie möglich zum Flur, wo eine alte Holztreppe in das obere Stockwerk führte. Er ahnte, dass der Dämon in dem Raum auf sie warten würde, wo Lucy Seth hatte sterben sehen.  
Die Holztreppe knarrte als sie hinauf gingen und Dean fluchte ein weiteres Mal. Er warf Lucy einen angespannten Blick zu - sie würden es nicht schaffen unentdeckt zu bleiben.  
Sie schien zu verstehen und nickte. Beide spannten sie den Hahn ihrer Waffe.  
Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, führte ein weiterer Flur in verschiedene Appartements. Eines der Letzten war jenes, wo sie hätten Seth finden müssen.  
Aufmerksam arbeitete Dean sich voran. Er achtete auf jedes Geräusch, jede Bewegung - er würde sofort auf alles schießen, was sich regte.

Am Ende des Flurs angekommen, betraten sie das Appartement und standen im Eingangsbereich, wo Lucy sie am Morgen hingeführt hatte. Doch es war niemand da.  
Dean blickte sich um - wo steckte der Dämon?  
"Was jetzt?", flüsterte Lucy.  
"Sie werden uns schon finden.", antwortete Dean. "Sie wissen bereits, dass wir hier sind."  
Er warf einen Blick zurück in den Flur, doch auch er war noch immer leer.  
Dean drehte sich wieder um und wollte zurück in das Appartement gehen, als in diesem Moment die Tür gegenüber aufgerissen wurde.  
Er drehte sich um, die Waffe bereit - doch er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig - ein Schuss zerriss die Stille...  
Dean stolperte nach hinten, seine Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand.  
Fassungslos starrte Lucy den Mann an, der im Flur gegenüber stand und noch immer auf Dean zielte. Ihm knickten die Beine weg und er ging Boden.  
"Dean!", rief sie und versuchte, ihn zu stützen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr in diesem Moment jemand das Herz heraus reißen. Sie ging auf die Knie und hielt ihn fest.  
Dann sah sie das Blut - viel Blut. Die Kugel war in den Magen eingedrungen.  
Dean presste die Augen zusammen, sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.  
"Ist schon okay.", flüsterte Lucy. "Es ist nicht schlimm. Es ist nicht schlimm."  
Sie spürte, wie er zitterte. "Du... Du musst wach bleiben.", stammelte sie. Was sollte sie nur tun? In diesem Moment wurde sie sich wieder bewusst, dass der Schütze noch immer vor ihr und Dean stand.  
Sie blickte auf und ein weiterer Mann trat durch die Tür.  
Sie hielt ihre Waffe hoch, doch einen Sekundenbruchteil später, wurde sie ihr durch eine Kraft aus der Hand gerissen und landete Meter weit entfernt.

Dean presste sich eine Hand auf die Wunde - er hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen in seinem Leben gespürt. Er konnte fühlen, wie er langsam immer schwächer wurde und es wurde kalt...  
Er konnte in diesem Moment nur an Sam denken - was würde aus ihm werden wenn er jetzt sterben würde?  
Er realisierte, dass jemand in den Raum gekommen war und versuchte, seinen Kopf zu heben um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Doch allein die kleinste Bewegung schmerzte so sehr, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht aufzuschreien.  
Er schaffte es, den Mann zu sehen - das musste er sein, der Dämon.  
Er steckte im Körper eines Mannes um die 40 und kam langsam auf ihn und Lucy zu. Mit zitternden Händen griff Dean in die Innentasche seiner Jacke - dort hatte er noch eine Ersatzwaffe versteckt!  
Doch der Dämon lächelte nur, trat näher und sah ihm bei seinem Versuch zu.  
Als Dean endlich die Waffe mit der blutigen Hand zu greifen bekam, wurde sie ebenfalls einen Moment später weg geschleudert.  
"Dean, Du bist ein Kämpfer... bis zur letzten Sekunde...", sagte der Dämon während er vor den Beiden stand.  
Lucy sah ihn wütend an. Doch innerlich spürte sie, wie die Angst langsam in ihr hoch kroch - sie war jetzt ganz allein und der Dämon wollte sie...  
Was würde mit Dean passieren - oder mit Sam?  
Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass Dean sich nicht mehr regte. Schnell blickte sie hinunter. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
"Nein!", rief sie und griff in diesem Moment ebenfalls nach ihrer Ersatzwaffe, doch der Dämon blickte sie nur an und sie spürte, wie sie nach hinten gerissen und gegen eine Wand gedrückt wurde.  
Der Dämon lief zu ihr hinüber.  
"Mein Freund da drüben ist ein guter Schütze.", sagte der er. "Dean wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten."  
Lucy starrte den Dämon an, ihr Herz raste.  
"Warum habt ihr das getan?", fragte sie atemlos.  
Der Dämon lächelte.  
"Du hast niemandem erzählt, was wirklich geschehen ist, nachdem Du diesen Geist getötet hast... Nicht einmal Dean..."  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du sprichst."  
"Ach bitte!", der Dämon trat noch näher an sie heran.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und fasste ihr an den Hals. Lucy erschauderte, als er ihre Haut berührte. Der Dämon zog ihre Halskette hervor.  
"Mir musst Du nichts vormachen. Ich weiß von Deiner neu erworbenen Fähigkeit."  
Er betrachtete das Medallion das sie an einem Lederband trug.  
"Ein Talismann - er schützt davor, dass ein Dämon von einem Besitz ergreift... wie töricht, dass ihr Menschen immer an etwas glauben wollt..."  
Er zerriss das Band und warf das Schmuckstück auf den Boden.  
"Wenn Du Besitz von mir ergreifen willst, warum hast Du es dann nicht schon früher getan? Warum musstest Du meinen Bruder töten? Warum quälst Du Sam und Dean?", fragte Lucy.  
"Weil es mir Spass macht!", gab der Dämon lächelnd zurück. "Außerdem hatte ich noch eine kleine Rechnung mit den Brüdern offen. Du erinnerst Dich sicher, dass unser letztes Zusammentreffen sehr schmerzhaft für mich war.  
Lucy schwieg. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie ihn damals hätten töten können.  
"Außerdem will ich mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen was Du kannst.", sagte der Dämon dann.  
Lucy schluckte und blickte hinunter zu Dean, der immer mehr Blut verlor und bereits kreidebleich war.  
Der Dämon betrachtete Lucy wie ein interessantes Versuchsobjekt.  
"Es ist furchtbar, einen geliebten Menschen so leiden zu sehen, oder? Komm schon, ich weiß, dass Du es bei Deinem Bruder getan hast."  
"Es hat nicht funktioniert.", antwortete Lucy und ihre Stimme zitterte. "Was immer Du glaubst, ich kann es nicht mehr!"  
Der Dämon lachte.  
"Du kannst es noch, glaub mir! Aber nachdem wir gestern mit Deinem Bruder fertig waren, hätte ihm selbst ein Deal mit dem Teufel nicht mehr helfen können."  
Lucy wurde schlecht - ihr Bruder musste sterben - nur wegen ihr?  
"Oh ja... Nur deshalb durftest Du alles mit ansehen.", sprach der Dämon weiter. "Wir haben es genossen. Seth war ein guter Mensch. Er war stark. Er hat sich bis zum Schluss gewehrt."  
Der Dämon drehte sich um - im Türrahmen lehnte der Mann, der Dean angeschossen hatte. Er lächelte und schien sehr zufrieden mit sich.  
Lucy schossen erneut die Tränen in die Augen.  
"Wir waren sehr beeindruckt, als Du Seth das erste Mal von den Toten zurück geholt hast. Der arme Seth - vor 13 Tagen von einer Axt erwischt. Eine Sekunde unaufmerksam in der Gegenwart eines Geistes... zu schade.", der Dämon geriet immer mehr in Fahrt. Jedes Wort über ihren Bruder traf sie wie ein Stich ins Herz.  
"Ich glaube, Du weißt selbst nicht so genau, wie Du es angestellt hast, oder? Es ist einfach so passiert... weil Du ihn so geliebt hast. Weil Du nicht alleine auf der Welt sein wolltest - Mommy und Daddy sind ja schließlich auch schon tot. Du hast niemanden mehr!"  
Lucy schloss die Augen. Ihre Eltern waren vor 2 Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen.  
"Und Seth? Hat er Dir tatsächlich abgekauft, dass die im Krankenhaus ihn wieder hinbekommen haben?" Der Dämon lachte wieder, ein kaltes, humorloses Lachen. "Ich dachte, der Junge wäre so intelligent - vielleicht war es doch gut, dass ich ihn nicht mehr in meinem Team zurück geholt habe?"  
Lucy sah ihn an - wie gerne hätte sie ihm in diesem Moment eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt. Der Dämon grinste, während er ihre Gedanken las.  
"Und dann hast Du es gestern wieder versucht - als er vor Dir lag... wieder leblos... dann kam die Angst zurück. Aber Du kannst Dich nicht mehr richtig daran erinnern, nicht wahr? Du weißt noch nicht mal mehr, wie Du zurück zum Motel gekommen bist, weil Du so durcheinander warst, oder?"  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich nicht... nur vage Bilder und Bruchstücke hatte sie noch im Gedächtnis.  
"Ich würde sagen, dass Du in diesem Moment nicht wirklich Du selbst warst!", sprach der Dämon weiter. "Aber das ist ja gerade das Spannende - was steckt da in Dir? Oder sollte ich besser fragen - wer?"  
Lucy wurde schlecht - was wusste der Dämon noch über sie?  
"Tick, tack... die Zeit läuft!", er zeigte auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich schätze, Dean hat noch drei oder vier Minuten... Du willst ihn doch nicht einfach so sterben lassen, oder? Ich weiß doch, wie sehr Du ihn magst. Und Sammy... wie es ihm gerade im Moment wohl gerade geht? Willst Du ihn auch noch auf dem Gewissen haben?"  
Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus... "Ich mache es!", rief sie. "Lass mich los."

Der Dämon lächelte.  
Einen Moment später konnte Lucy sich wieder bewegen. Sie entfernte sich von der Wand, lief hinüber zu Dean und kniete sich neben ihn.  
"Wenn ich es schaffe, dann wirst Du sie in Ruhe lassen. Beide!", sagte sie und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich gerade anhörte, wie ein kleines Kind. Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie schaffte es nicht, zu verbergen was sie gerade fühlte und wie viel Angst sie hatte.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir hier verhandeln.", antwortete der Dämon. "Aber Du hast Glück - ich mag Dich."  
Lucy lief erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken. Der Dämon grinste wieder.  
"Ach Kindchen, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem habe ich schon lange kein wirkliches Interesse mehr an den Winchesters. Ein guter Freund von mir wird sich bald um sie kümmern. Ich lasse ihm den Vortritt."  
"Nein...", flüsterte Lucy und blickte dem Dämon in seine kalten, schwarzen Augen.  
"Tick, tack...", entgegnete er nur.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Dean. Atmete er überhaupt noch? Sie horchte und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Er lebte noch...  
Vorsichtig nahm sie seine leblose, blutige Hand von der Wunde und legte dann ihre eigene darauf.  
Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf ihn, spürte sein Blut auf ihrer Haut, fühlte, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte, während er viel zu flach atmete.  
Dann fühlte sie, wie sich etwas in ihr veränderte, das Fremde in ihr war geweckt - sie spürte, wie sich eine Art Energie in ihr aufbaute und langsam die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln übernahm. Es erschien ihr, als könne sie selbst konnte nur wie in Trance zusehen, wahrnehmen, fühlen...  
Lucy spürte, wie ein Energieimpuls durch ihre Handfläche schoss und dann waren sie da:  
Erinnerungsfetzen, Bilder, Emotionen - sie konnte fühlen, was Dean fühlte - wie sehr er sich um Sam sorgte, wie er seine Mutter vermisste, wie sehr er sich ein normales Leben wünschte... und da war noch mehr - sie spürte, dass er sich auch um sie sorgte.  
Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so alleine, wie sie geglaubt hatte...

Die Kraft, die dabei war, Dean zu heilen, wurde langsam immer schwächer und schwächer und Lucy erlangte wieder Kontrolle über ihren Körper.  
Sie schnappte nach Luft und nahm ihre Hand von Deans Bauch - das Blut war noch da, aber die Wunde war verschlossen.  
Für eine Sekunde fühlte sie eine unglaubliche Erleichterung und Freude, bevor der Dämon sie unsanft am Arm packte und sie auf die Füße zerrte.  
"Sehr gut!", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich hätte es ja fast nicht für möglich gehalten - ein guter Geist, gefangen in Deinem Körper! Das wird mir viel Spass bereiten."  
Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
"Du wirst Dich perfekt bei uns einfügen.", sagte er.  
Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz...

*

Sam schreckte hoch und sah sich um.  
Er lag auf seinem Bett im Motel und war alleine im Zimmer. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und er war völlig nassgeschwitzt.  
"Dean?", rief er außer Atem.  
Doch er bekam keine Anwort - sein Bruder war nicht hier.  
Er dachte nach, er war so durcheinander... Hatte er gerade wieder einen Albtraum gehabt? wie lange war er wohl weg gewesen? Wieso hatte Dean ihn alleine gelassen?  
Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein... dieser Schatten im Traum, er war ständig da gewesen - hatte ihn beobachtet, ihn verfolgt, wo immer er auch hingegangen war. Egal wo er im Traum hingelaufen war, immer wieder hatte er Dean fast tod gesehen - und jedes Mal aufs Neue war es so real gewesen, dass es ihn fast verückt gemacht hatte...  
Sam verließ das Bett und sah durchs Fenster nach draußen. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern - der Impala stand nicht mehr auf dem Parkplatz, doch Seths Mustang war noch da.  
Das alles musste etwas mit dem Dämon zu tun haben... Sam ging hinüber zu seiner Tasche und nahm sich seine Waffe heraus. Dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus in den Regen. Er rannte los zu dem Mustang - die Fahrertür war zum Glück schloss er die Zündung kurz und fuhr los.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte er das alte Abrisshaus. Er parkte den Wagen in einiger Entfernung und lief los. Dort angekommen, öffnete er so leise wie möglich öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Drinnen hörte man kein einziges Geräusch. Ob Dean und Lucy überhaupt hier waren?  
Sam versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Dann ging er die alte Treppe hinauf.  
Oben angekommen, horchte er noch einmal - doch es herrschte noch immer Stille.  
Er lief los, auf das Appartement zu, wo Lucy sie hin geführt hatte.

Schon vom Flur aus sah er ihn - Dean lag auf dem Boden, um ihn herum eine große Blutlache.  
"Nein!"  
Sam lief auf ihn zu und ging auf die Knie.  
Er fühlte Deans Puls.  
Zumindest war seine Haut noch warm... und der Puls war da!  
Mit fahrigen Händen suchte Sam nach der Quelle der Blutung und hob Deans durchtränktes Shirt an. Er sah ein Loch im Stoff, doch zu seinem Erstaunen keine Wunde...  
Er legte eine Hand auf Deans Wange.  
"Dean, wach auf!", sagte er sanft.  
Doch er blieb weiter bewusstlos.  
"Komm schon, Mann!"

Dann schlug Dean die Augen auf und rang nach Atem. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und er tastete mit den Händen nach der Schusswunde.  
"Sam? Was ist passiert?"  
"Bist Du okay?", fragte dieser, während er seinem Bruder half, sich aufzusetzen.  
"Ich denke schon... ist mit Dir alles in Ordnung?"  
Sam nickte. "Wo ist Lucy?"  
Dean sah sich um. Es schien niemand mehr hier zu sein...  
"Was war hier los, Dean?", fragte Sam.  
Er konnte es nicht beantworten... alles, woran er sich noch erinnerte, war der Schuss und dass er versucht hatte, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen als der Dämon auf ihn zukam...  
Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Ihm war schwindlig, doch er versuchte, es zu überspielen.  
Er entdeckte in eine Ecke Lucys Waffe und ging hinüber. Gleich daneben lag ihr Medallion, das er am Abend zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Dean bückte sich und hob es auf.  
"Er hat sie mitgenommen.", sagte er und blickte Sam an.

Eine Stunde später saßen Sam und Dean wieder in ihrem Motelzimmer.  
Dean hatte sich gerade geduscht und umgezogen.  
"Bist Du okay?", fragte Sam.  
"Mir geht es gut, Sammy.", antwortete er.  
"Du solltest Dich etwas ausruhen."  
"Mir geht es gut.", wiederholte er und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
"Wir packen jetzt unsere Sachen und dann versuchen wir, Lucy zu finden. Sie können noch nicht weit sein."  
"Dean..."  
"Wir werden sie finden!"  
"Sie können schon wer weiß wo sein - Norden, Süden, Osten, Westen - erinnerst Du Dich? Das waren Deine Worte... wir wissen nicht, wo wir suchen sollen."  
Dean sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte sie nicht mitnehmen dürfen."  
"Du hattest keine Wahl!", entgegnete Sam. "Der Dämon hatte die Karten in der Hand. Er hatte das alles geplant!"  
"Ja - und er kann jederzeit wieder dafür sorgen! Er kann Dich jederzeit wieder in einen Albtraum schicken! Und was dann? Wir müssen ihn finden und erledigen!"  
Sam kam näher und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Das werden wir auch. Wir werden nach Anzeichen suchen, wie wir es immer tun. Wir kriegen den Mistkerl."  
Dean fuhr sich durchs Haar - er hätte Sam und Lucy vor dem Kerl schützen müssen... Doch jetzt konnte er seiner Liste der Ereignisse und Dinge, wofür er sich schuldig fühlte, nur einen weiteren Punkt hinzufügen...

-ENDE-


End file.
